Crush
by Elizabeth M. Potter
Summary: This is the revised version of Crush. Please R/R!!


Crush   
By: Lady Cherry Blossom  
~   
**Author's notes:** Wazzup?! Long time no see, huh? Well, I have been busy, and in my free time, I decided to revise this a bit. Hope you like it! Please R+R!   
  
Sadly I don't own CCS so don't sue me, nor do I own the song...   
  


*****

  
  
_ "Crush"   
  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
_   
  
How can you know me so well? Do we actually have a lot in common? I'm just a lonely girl looking for someone to love me. You are so perfect! You are so popular...but what can you ever find in me...nothing.  
  
_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
_  
I know I am not so good on expressing my feelings. I never did to my best friend. I was always quite about it. That's how I lost her...but I don't want to lose you. When we talk, I ten to act differently. Because of this, I am too shy...  
  
_ Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
_ Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew you would be someone special. You were going to be a 'somebody' to me but I didn't know what yet. The feelings I have for you are so strong. I never felt them before. I am glad I have these feelings..but..what if you regect me? I won't be able to take that, I have been rejected before...sort of.  
  
_ You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
_ We talk always. We always connect. You tell me everything that's on your mind. Even about her... I know you like her so much, but...if only you knew that everytime you talked about her, I felt pain. Can't you ever feel like that with me...  
  
_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
_  
I guess I'll have to admit it. Yes, I do like you. Actually, I'm falling in love with you. But you're not. I guess I'll feel this way, always.  
  
_ Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
_  
I'm here sitting by myself in the park. It's probably around 8:30pm. I always come here at night-time just to think, I guess. To think about my life. About my family, about my friends, and about him....I can't really tell my best friend because I don't want to worry her too much. She already has enough stress these days...  
  
_ You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..._  
  
I start walking home. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shinning bright. I even saw a shooting star. Oh, gotta make a wish....Oh, like it's gonna come true anyway. But wait...I start walking slowly because I feel somebody close. I stop. I turn around...(gasp)  
  
_ Did I scare you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I guess I did, huh? I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay...I was just walking home..."  
  
"Can I walk you? Somebody else might want to scare you..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Five mintues later... "Thank you again...It was sweet of you to walk me home."   
  
"No prob. Kinda enjoyed it myself."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"I did really, I enyoyed cause..."  
  
"'Cause what?"  
  
"Cause...well...I was with you."  
  
_ Is my wish coming true?  
_  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...."  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure...what is it?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"You...w-what?"  
_  
He come closer to my head..closer...closer...  
_  
"I love you..."_  
  
Before I could look up, he met his lips with mine. How sweet they were. Pretty soon we had to pull apart to take a breath of air.  
_  
"Wow..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I.."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I..I...(sigh) I love you too, Eriol"  
  
_

*****

  
**A/N :** So what do you guys think of it? Review please! 


End file.
